counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
SCAR-20
| ammotype = | rateoffire = 240 RPM | weightloaded = 5.05 kg | projectileweight = 4 g | used = Counter-Terrorists | reloadtime = 3.1 s | firemodes = Automatic | Magazine_capacity = 20 / 90 | Movement_speed = 215 150 (zoomed) | counterpart = G3SG1 | Hotkey = B-4-6 CT | Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) | Damage = 80 | Recoilcontrol = 17 / 26 (65%) | Accuraterange = 92 m | Armorpenetration = 82.5% | Penetrationpower = 250 | Entity = weapon_scar20 }} :For its predecessor, see Krieg 550 Commando. The SCAR-20 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive that is exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. Overview The FN SCAR-20 is a Belgium-made semi-automatic sniper rifle chambered with 20 rounds of 7.62x51mm NATO. It is a long range designated marksman rifle equipped with a high power lens scope, and is a variant of the SCAR-LW or -HW assault rifle. Overall, the SCAR-20 has a high damage and rate of fire, as well as high accuracy, making it a weapon that is easy to use. Despite these advantages, the SCAR-20 is rarely used in Competitive gameplay as it's often banned. Usually, the AWP is bought instead due to its higher damage per shot, better accuracy, and lower cost. Properties Advantages *Fairly high accuracy *High tagging factor *Low recoil *Short reload time Disadvantages *Very expensive *Heavy Gameplay Tactics *The SCAR-20 boasts high damage per shot and has low recoil. This allows users to spray bullets (even while using the scope). **However, when firing at or near the maximum rate of fire, this weapon becomes wildly inaccurate, especially at long range. Fire slower to land consecutive shots or go for a single headshot for maximum efficiency. ***It also has very low accuracy while moving and combined with the weight and low rate of fire, submachine gun wielders can strafe and eliminate users with ease at close range. *Use this automatic sniper rifle for suppressive fire at longer ranges. This can allow your team members to bypass enemies lines. **Alternatively, you can support your team by taking foes at long range while they are occupied; watch for enemy snipers though. *The SCAR-20 does have very good reload speed, this can be use to aggressive snipers advantage; however, avoid being exposed while reloading as enemy may use this opportunity to kill you. *If your target is not aware of you, go for a headshot instead of spraying bullets. *The SCAR-20 is relatively accurate when unscoped (unlike the AWP) but most automatic rifles and machine guns are more effective at closer ranges. Use it to hold choke points where the enemy has no choice but to attack head-on rather then attempting to aggressively push. *Despite the weapon has a high killing potential, its better to work with your teammate than running alone. If you do plan to stay and cover important areas, find a spot that is difficult for the opponent to ambush you. If such spot is unavailable, avoid using the scope for too long as it will reduce field of view. Counter-Tactics *Use a G3SG/1 and try to counter a sniper armed with the SCAR-20. **Exercise caution as the SCAR-20 has a similar performance to the G3SG/1. Grenades and/or the element of surprise should be used to your advantage. Have your teammates distract an enemy sniper if possible. *An AWP is a reliable counter-sniper weapon, provided you can at least score a hit on the torso of an enemy user. The SCAR-20 is unable to instantly kill a target (unless a headshot is scored or the target has low health). **However, if one shot of the AWP misses, a SCAR-20 user is likely to retaliate and quickly kill you before you can fire another shot. *If low on funds and you have to face a SCAR-20 user, the SSG 08 can be used, although this is very risky. Try to engage an enemy wielder when he is occupied or is not aware of you. *If possible, use a flashbang and rush to the position of a lone assailant with an SMG, a shotgun, or even a pistol. **A smoke grenade is best used to distract SCAR-20 wielders. They will have a hard time in seeing through the smoke and they may prefer to retreat. However, since most players will spray bullets into the cloud, including SCAR-20 users. A smoke grenade should be used for evasive maneuvers instead of rushing into the smoke recklessly. **Throw a HE grenade or a firebomb (such as the Molotov Cocktail) at the location of a SCAR user. The heavy weight will prevent him from moving quickly to avoid damage. Be aware though, some experienced or skilled users will switch to a sidearm or a knife to retreat quickly when an enemy HE grenade or Molotov cocktail is thrown. However, you can force them to switch to sidearm/knife this way, that they will be easier to kill with automatic weapons. Comparison to the G3SG/1 Positive *Better tagging factor (Slows to 35% (body) or 40% (leg) speed VS slows to 50% (body) or 65% (leg) speed) *Faster reload speed (3.1 seconds vs 4.7 seconds) Neutral *Same price ($5000) *Same magazine capacity (20) *Same ammo in reserve (90) *Same movement speed (215) (150 when zoomed) Negative *Sightly higher recoil pattern (31 vs 30) Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist ; Combat Skills Gallery Trivia *The SCAR-20 shares its reload animation with the M4A4 and M4A1-S. ** All three involve "slapping" the side of the gun. This is actually slamming down the bolt catch (a small, paddle-shaped lever on the side of the receiver). Although meant pressed with the thumb, some shooters prefer slapping it for convenience. ** Some gun experts refer to this process as "sending the bolt home". **In the Alpha stages, the SCAR-20 had different animations that weren't based on the M4A4 animations. *Like the M4A4, the SCAR-20's name is somewhat fictional as there is no weapon designated as such. However, It is likely based on the SCAR SSR (Also known as the MK20 Mod 0) as it also uses 7.62 NATO and has a 20 round magazine. Its magazine size may also be a source for its name. * In the older buy menus of Global Offensive, the purchase icon for the SCAR-20 featured the weapon without its scope. *Many people denigrate overly-eager usage of the SCAR-20 and its counterpart because of their automatic sniper rifle status. **The SCAR-20 does however see some high level professional deployment on maps such as Train and Nuke by players like 'Ninjas in Pyjamas (NiP)' Team Captain, 'Get_Right'. ***The SCAR-20 was also used by team 'LDLC' during DreamHack championship shortly after they found the Overpass's pixel walking glitch. **The SCAR-20 and its counterpart (the G3SG/1) are also known as the "DakDak" due to the infamous firing sounds they make. **Some servers ban/restrict the usage of both the SCAR-20 and the G3SG/1 due to their potential combat effectiveness against multiple enemies at long ranges. External links *FN SCAR at Wikipedia. References *G3SG/1 vs. SCAR-20 Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:7.62 user Category:Sniper rifles Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Automatic weapons Category:Belgian weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons